Am i Dreaming or is This Real?
by Silence at it's Finest
Summary: Alfred is a usual highschool student, he has had his crushes, a fair share of breakups and is a football player. But lately ever since Arthur showed up he feel's like whenever he is around him, he can't breath. Will he ever have the guts to tell Arthur how much he feels for him or will this all be for nothing? Rated M, UsUk, Yaoi in later chapters. Highschool AU


The end of Summer vacation was ending and school was starting soon. Days grew shorter and kids were getting prepared for living hell. But for a young Alfred F. Jones school was his favorite place to be. He was able to spend times with his friends, and he could play his favorite sport, Football.

It was August 28th* and school was in full swing. The bouncing American was smiling brightly as he paced the two large doors of Hetalia World Academy. You see here at the Academy you stayed in dorms for the whole years having a couple vacations in between like summer for 2 months and Christmas.

Alfred walked over to the bulletin board where they had the dorms and roommates posted up in Alphabetical order. He scrolled the names on the list mumbling his last name to himself until he stopped at his name.

"Let's see. Alfred F. Jones, room 1776* and my Roommate is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! My old buddy!" He bounced around with his large bags in hand before running up 3 flights of stairs to reach the hallway of his room. " 1773, 1774, 1775..1776!" the door flew open as Alfred walked into the room to see his roommate dancing around the room like an idiot. A burst of laughter came from the blonde as Antonio turned around and tackled him happily.

"Alfred! It has been such a long time mi amigo!" Antonio chuckled at the American who chuckled back at him.

"Dude! It has only been 2 months" He pushed him off before standing up and brushing himself off. "So anyway anything new happened in your life?" Alfred he threw his bags onto his bed before sitting down as well.

"Well I finally got Lovino to go out with me!" Suddenly he was in his own dream, blushing and hugging himself in happiness. The other sighed at him before starting to unpack his stuff. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" The Spaniard skipped over to the door before letting out a squeal and tackling the person there.

_What is with Tonio and the tackling today?!_ The American walked over to see him attacking the Italian he was talking about earlier. Alfred pulled him off and helped Lovino to his feet. "Sorry, dude…"

"Whatever.. I was told to bring this to you Bastard." He looked down and grabbed the envelope from Lovino's hand.

" Thanks bro. Now go make out with Antonio or something" He chuckled before the Spanish grabbed him from behind.

" I like that idea, Alfred do you mind leaving?" Alfred chuckled and left the room and wandered around the halls. At least Antonio gave him a reason to remember where each classroom is. The rest of the young American spent the rest of his day wandering around before he found a room that he had never seen. He opened it up, it was dark only a few candles lit.

" H-Hello.?" Shaking with fear he hugged himself in fear as he walked more into the classroom. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder which caused him to scream loudly like a little girl.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" The voice was harsh but coated with a thick British accent. Alfred turned around before blushing deeply. Why couldn't he remember who he was? But he was absolutely perfect. His skin was snow white and his lips where a nice light pink against the color. He had emerald eyes that shone beautifully that matched his dirty blonde hair that fell almost perfect against his round face. To top it off he had a small body structure which Alfred found cute compared to his bulky large one. Did he mention how adorable his think eyebrows were? To the American this man in front of him was the one for him. "Okay you obviously don't have the brain capacity to understand me so what is your name?"

"U-Um my n-name is A-Alfred! Alfred F. Jones!" He hadn't realized the dark blush that was covering his face as the other man's frown turned into a smirk and he reached out his hand.

"The name is Arthur Kirkland" Alfred took his hand and shook it lightly. He was really going to get to know him. Not because he had to because he wanted to. Today marked the day that this mission started.


End file.
